Nature Dragon
Nature Dragons ''(Draconis elementum naturae)'' are a type of Dragon that are commonly found in wooded areas and who have had a longstanding alliance with the Order of Druids. As their name implies, they have a strong connection to Nature, and will often protect their habitats fiercely; some, including some Nature Dragons, even believe they are simply sentient manifestations of nature itself. Appearance Nature Dragons follow the basic Western Dragon shape, having arms and legs of roughly equal length most suited for quadrupedal travel along with two large, bat-like wings.Their coloration can vary fairly wildly, but they are always primarily green in color due to their skin containing chloroplasts. Society Nature Dragons live in large family groups akin to herds, usually called tribes or clans, each inhabiting a certain forest in a region; Nature Dragons are unusual among dragons as surnames are far more common for them, but with the exception of the Nature Dragons living in Skeot, surnames are not passed down by blood, but instead by place of birth; Skeotan Nature Dragons passed down surnames by blood due to leaving Skeot for several generations, with the surname being kept by descendants so that the tribe was not lost. This practice largely died out by the time they had returned to the Great Forest; indeed, the first individual 'adopted' by the tribe after this was ascribed a surname off of birthplace instead of the surname Jabillo. The following Nature Dragon tribes are known: Jabillo Tribe The Jabillo Tribe's ancestral home is the Great Forest in Skeot, and they have recently returned there. Their exodus from the Great Forest was caused by a logging incursion discovering it; a bloody battle broke out between them and the Nature Dragons, and while the humans were repelled, the Jabillo Tribe fled Skeot for several generations, each side in fear that the other would destroy them should they meet again. This was changed when a Claimblade was discovered in the Great Forest, meaning that the International Order of Druids had full property rights to it; with them serving as a proxy for the Jabillo Tribe due to human law at the time, the Jabillo Tribe returned there under the confidence that the Order would act as a buffer between them and any invaders. Notable individuals: * Fern Jabillo Manchineel Clan The Manchineel Clan makes its home in the Forest of Growth in Amoria. A few months before the Jabillo Tribe's Exodus, the Manchineel Clan encountered a rogue Death Dragon named Thanatos, and successfully defeated him; Fern, who was visiting Amoria at the time, participated in the battle. Notable individuals: * Rye Manchineel Shimmerleaf Tribe The Shimmerleaf Tribe is one of the smallest tribes of Nature Dragons, consisting of only about 20 or so individuals; they were Nature Dragons whose birthplace had not been confirmed and that had not taken on an existing tribe's surname, and came to live in the Glowing Forest in Necrosis; they took their name from the Shimmerleaf plant, of which the Ethereal Bloom is a subspecies, due to the Bloom's importance to the Glowing Forest. They were a significant part of the effort to eradicate the Taint infection that had been spreading through the Glowing Forest. When Isaac was 'adopted' by the Jabillo Tribe, his surname was changed to Shimmerleaf after the tribe was officially established, due to Necrosis being his homeland. Notable individuals: * Baobab Shimmerleaf * Isaac Shimmerleaf